Gardening has traditionally needed different tools for different tasks. For example, raking is a frequently required task. During the raking small plants or such can prevent the rake from being used in a given spot. A shovel or hoe is then needed to clear the obstruction. This process is time consuming as the user changes from one implement to another. As the user moves along, these different implements have to be moved in addition to the time consumed changing back and forth.
Conversely, if a person has weeds or such to clear a hoe or other cutting tool may need to be used to cut the weeds down. Then a rake must be used to help collect the weeds. Again time is lost and extra effort required to keep multiple implements in use.